


Milk?

by Vivacee



Series: Cow Hybrid!AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Animal Traits, Bondage, Breasts, Breeding, Collars, Come Inflation, Dehumanization, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Implied Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacee/pseuds/Vivacee
Summary: He's a rarity- all heifers are. They're treasured, revered, worshipped. He's been pampered since the day he was born. And after he becomes a cow? He becomes sacred.





	Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> Cow!Hybrid AU wherin humanoid cows are a subspecies of humans. They're conditioned to their lifestyle as bulls and dairy cows, and some practices are similar to those of a dairy farm. 
> 
> Arranged breeding, milking, lactation, impregnation, insemination. 
> 
> This is all consensual! They've both agreed to this, on paper; an informed consent form that they were required to fill out prior to the breeding. 
> 
> This was initially written as just a drabble, but it's been beta'd and edited for posting.
> 
> Please don't take this seriously, and please don't read it if it may trigger you in some way. I don't personally view either Baekhyun or Chanyeol in the manner they are portrayed here; this was written to express the kinks that I've been too ashamed to post elsewhere. 
> 
> This is meant to be light hearted and smutty and pwp- that's IT. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, if you've continued to- and enjoy! Let me know what you like!
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta, Ti! You did a great job ;u;

It's today. 

 

Baekhyun spends an unnecessarily long time staring up at the ceiling. He's excited, and nervous. A young, matured heifer- and he's finally ready to become a cow. He's perfectly healthy, and perfectly plump, body soft and supple- curvacious and enticing. Irresistible. He's had countless suitors, but ultimately, the only one who can court him is the single Bull deemed worthy.

 

He's a rarity- all heifers are. They're treasured, revered,  _ worshipped _ . He's been pampered since the day he was born. And after he becomes a cow? He becomes _ sacred _ . Creating and carrying life inside of him. He's made for it, his body is designed specifically to do so. They can't ask him to produce more than one offspring, but everyone knows that a good bull will make sure they supply enough semen to make at least three calfs. Baekhyun doesn't deserve any less, he deserves the  _ best _ . The strongest. The biggest. The thickest. The most fertile. 

 

He has a thin, spotted tail protruding from his tailbone, feet stretched into cloven hooves, small horns growing from his head, and big, thick furred ears on either side of his head- one with a piercing declaring his status as a dairy cow. 

 

Bulls have the ear tags too, along with a brand on their ass, and a bull ring through their septums. Baekhyun isn't envious. 

 

He's never met a bull- he's never been allowed to. As a young heifer, only worthy eyes can fall upon him, and only worthy hands can worship him. He knows what they look like, though. Knows what the perfect bull looks like- tall, muscular, with fire in their eyes, and a long, long, long cock that will fill him entirely, will push into the entrance of his little unstretched womb and fill him with loads of concentrated cum. 

 

It's going to hurt, that much he knows for certain. His body isn't huge, and bulls are bigger. And while he isn't fragile, his hole is tight, and his womb has never been touched. Virginal. 

 

It's supposed to hurt, but then it's supposed to feel good. His tummy will bulge with every thrust, and swell up when he gets filled with his bull’s thick, hot semen. Filling him  _ so _ full that even with the entrance of his womb plugged up with cock, it will leak out and spill down his thighs, spill into his guts. He'll look two months pregnant when his bull is done, if he's worth his salt.

 

He's supposed to go into heat when he smells the musk of his bull- his thick, masculine scent. It will last for a day at most, but in that time, he can be mounted even ten times. 

 

Their first time won't have any feelings or emotions involved. It interferes with the ritual, or something of the like. Pregnancy may fail if a cow finds their bull unattractive, so it's a preventative, cautionary measure. 

 

He's not allowed to wear anything when it happens- he has to be completely bare, completely accessible. 

 

After he starts producing milk, he gets a special bell to put around his neck, and a small pair of faux cowhide shorts. If his tits get too big, he gets a bikini top too, to support his rack-  but there's no way to tell until he's heavily pregnant . Either way, he'll need his nipples covered. They're going to be sensitive, and can't be exposed to the elements. Plus, at some point, they'll constantly be leaking milk. He'll need to be milked every day from that point onwards, in a small station he'll have in their new home just for him. A stall, like the one he'll be bred in, where his head goes under a bar and his forearms rest on the ground, ass raised. It will assist him in more ways than just one. 

 

Freshly bathed, he gets inspected one more time by a doctor to ensure he's ready for breeding- he is. 

 

Baekhyun gets led down a hall and into another room- the breeding area. Before he walks to his stall, he's ordered to strip. He does, somewhat shyly, covering himself with his hands. To his surprise, a black collar is wrapped around his neck, and a thick rope is attached to the d-ring in the front. His handler expressionlessly leads him down another hallway and into the breeding stall, ordering him to bend down, which he does, reluctantly. The ground is clean, and soft under his bare feet. His handler walks around the outside of the stall to pull the rope through- tying it to a post out of his reach, and forcing him to keep his head underneath the metal bar that's there to prevent him from moving. His hands get cuffed to the bar, too, on either side of his head. He swallows dryly, nervous, only vaguely recalling this being part of the process. 

 

His handler walks around again, pats him on his ass, and forces him to widen his stance. His ankles are then cuffed to the stall, forcing him open. He can't close his legs. It's weird, but he consented to this. 

 

He reminds himself that it won't always be this way. After this, his bull will make love to him instead. He's excited for that, now. 

 

The stall is cool, but not overly so- his handler rounds it to inspect his handiwork one final time- gasping when he reaches through the bar to grab his chest- rolling his nipples between his fingers as though considering something. From off to the side, he grabs two things that look like clamps, with something attached to them, and clamps them down around each nipple. Baekhyun whimpers when he tightens the clamps, and pulls on the chain strung between them to make sure they're properly attached. The chain has some weight to it, and finally, he hooks the center of it through a small hook attached to the floor- Baekhyun realizes shortly thereafter that every time he shifts, it pulls at his nipples. Between his legs, it starts feeling hot. He understands now. 

 

The handler leaves and closes the door behind him, and Baekhyun is left to himself. Waiting, anticipating, eyes shooting open when he hears the sound of metal clanging loudly, a gate being opened, and hooved feet clacking against the ground. 

 

A musky, masculine scent assaults his senses- his cock stirs between his legs, hole slick. Slowly, a haze falls over his mind- he feels hot all over, arousal throbbing through him when he hears a deep groan from who can only be his Bull. 

 

His skin heats up where he feels hands on his hips- something intensely hot prodding against his tight hole, and then thrusting in- no foreplay, no hesitation, just immediately sheathing himself in his tight, wet heat. 

 

Baekhyun cries out- the pain is sharp, but fades quickly, replaced with a distinct warmth in his stomach. It happens quickly- his bull fucking into him one, two, three times. Long, deep strokes, and then the pointed head of his cock is nudging against his cervix. 

 

He anticipates hesitation- there's resistance there, but instead, the bull draws his hips back, and slams into him one last time- the head of his cock slipping into his small womb, forcing it's way inside. Baekhyun screams- another sharp pain, quickly replaced by pleasure, when something peculiar stirs inside of him- it's searing hot. An intense pressure, he realizes. He's being filled. He's being made into a cow.  

 

His bull groans as he fills him with his seed- thick, and pent up, forcing his womb to expand to accommodate it, rapidly stretching it out. Baekhyun doesn't have enough room in his body for everything his bull is filling him with- but the heat and pleasure overwhelm the shock and the initial pain; sheer, intense pleasure shooting from every nerve-ending in his body. His mind blanks out, eyes roll back, lips fall open- insides tightening, and seizing up. Baekhyun's body trembles violently, thighs quaking, rattling the metal stall, and he comes with another sharp cry- body jerking. He feels like he's falling, but he isn't- and to his relief, the falling sensation vanishes with his Bull bending over him to wrap his arms around him protectively. It was impersonal, but the first breeding is over. He's filled with his bull's seed, connected to him physically and emotionally, from their bodies being so closely intertwined, and from his essence filling his womb. Now, he's the only bull Baekhyun can and will ever look at, the only bull Baekhyun can and will ever be  _ bred  _ by. By filling him up, his bull has rightfully staked his claim, ruining him for all other bulls by imprinting the shape of his cock inside of him. 

 

Baekhyun is whimpering, sniffling- he’s oversensitive, and it  _ hurts _ . A soothing voice hushes him, and miraculously, he calms, even more so when that same voice speaks. 

 

The words fill him with pride. 

 

“You did so well,” His Bull murmurs, pressing kisses down his neck. “You took all of me, you're amazing.” 

 

Baekhyun preens, eyes teary. 

 

Finally, a portion of the haze clears, and his bull gasps- concern audible in his tone. “Oh, baby.. What have they done to you?” 

 

Baekhyun isn't sure what he's referring to, until his bull reaches over him to untie the rope and tear off the collar, carefully undoing the nipple clamps with an apology as Baekhyun whimpers, and then undoing his wrist and ankle cuffs. Baekhyun collapses, but his Bull catches his weight easily- bringing him close to his chest, coddling him, rocking him, until his breathing is back to normal, until his eyes are dry. 

 

“Oh, my god-” The Bull begins, worry written across his handsome face. Baekhyun has hearts in his eyes. 

 

“I'm so,  _ so _ sorry- I didn't mean to-” he looks like he's about to cry, and Baekhyun reaches up to press his finger against his lips, but pulls him down to kiss him. Soft and slow, in sharp contrast to their brutal fucking just some moments prior.

 

“Next time…” He begins. “I'll treat you like the prince you are. I… that wasn't me. I got…” His Bull frowns, looks genuinely ashamed. “They injected me with some sort of steroid… God… They're so disgusting.”

 

Disgusting? Baekhyun is puzzled. 

 

“They treat us like we're animals, the do whatever they want to us… We follow their agenda, not our own.”

 

Baekhyun quickly discovers he has a lot to learn. 

 

The next time they breed, Baekhyun is in his lap, bouncing on his cock, the round over just as quickly as it started, with even more cum filling him up inside. He gasps when he looks down- belly swollen with it. There's no way it hasn't taken. They try again four more times, just to be sure- copious amounts of cum spilling out of Baekhyun's asshole every time his Bull pulls out. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

His Bull’s name is Chanyeol. They're the same age, and as anticipated, Baekhyun is carrying three calfs. He's two months along, belly swollen with their young, chest developing, filling out. He's already producing milk. 

 

He's supposed to use the station they have installed, and he's used it a few times. He has to crawl into it on his hands and knees and duck his head and hands under the front bar.  Beneath him, there are two small metal tanks, connected to two small tubes, which have silicone-ringed cups attached at the end, which get affixed to each breast. They're tender, the tissue is soft, and the machine hurts him at first as it pumps his breasts, and then it inserts a vibrator into his hole- his milk production increases when he's turned on. The machine fucks him until he's leaking, breasts tender and swollen, slick asshole reddened and puffy. Chanyeol tells him he can't use it anymore- offering him an alternative; himself. 

 

Chanyeol's much better than the machine. The young cow shoves Chanyeol back whenever he needs to and rides him, cradling his head against his chest, face pressed to one breast, mouth attached to one nipple. Chanyeol’s hand squeezes the breast intermittently- milking him, drinking from him. Milk rich, warm, and sweet. 

 

His chest gets heavy, and it hurts. Chanyeol holds and massages his tender breasts, when he needs to. Kisses them better. Sucks him off every day. He worships his body, practically worships him, makes him feel like he's the luckiest man in the world. Pampering and spoiling his Baekhyunee just like he deserves to be. 

  
  



End file.
